The present invention relates to a hybrid golf club head composed of a metal part and an FRP part, more particularly to an improvement in a FRP part capable of improving the rebound performance.
Nowadays, the trend of wood-type club heads is toward a large head volume. In a large-sized wood-type club head, as the weight of the head is limited, the thickness is inevitably decreased as the volume is increased. Especially, the thickness of the crown portion becomes very small. In the face portion, on the other hand, for the purpose of increasing the flexure of the face portion at impact and thereby improving the rebound performance, it is widely employed to decrease the thickness.
However, even if the thickness of the face portion is decreased optimally, the rebound performance is not necessarily improved.
Therefore, the inventor made a study on the relationship between the rebound performance and flexure of the face portion at impact, and it was found that, by using a specifically designed FRP part in the crown portion and sole portion which support the upper and lower edges of the face portion, the apparent flexure of the face portion at impact can be increased and further the apparent resilience of the face portion can be increased. As a result, the rebound performance can be improved.